


Too Much Of A Good Thing

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is not good with crying children, Baby Warlocks are adorable and must be protected, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Madzie - Freeform, Malec, Supportive Magnus Bane, a spin off on what I would like to happen, in a relationship, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Alec is sent on a mission to find Iris and her clan but his focus seem to be everywhere but the mission. What with Jace now a constant  cockblocker, working with a new Shadowhunter who is a jerk and finally discovering why his sister has not been acting like herself. Things are about to get even more difficult once he finds Madzie and is given the task to find a place for her to call home.





	

They had been on the lookout for any missing women in the area since Iris disappeared and after a couple of weeks they had finally found their target. It was an old brownstone and sitting on the steps was a pregnant woman knitting what looked like a pair of purple baby booties.

Alec along with two other Shadowhunters made their way past the woman using their glamor rune to avoid any attention. From the look on her face she seemed to be in a trance as if she was on autopilot. Her hands moving almost robotically as she did one stitch after the other. 

Alec had to keep looking over his shoulder to make sure his “team” was following his lead. He was so accustomed to his siblings and each knowing what the other was thinking before even saying it. Now here he was with a couple of recent transfers from another Institute who were a tad over eager. 

“Dougal watch your left. Rowan watch the stairs.”

They walked down the hall carefully and silently observing every corner they passed. They passed a mantle with dozens of picture frames containing different smiling babies and their mothers. A mundane would see chubby cheeks and bright eyes but seeing through the glamour they saw babies with blue skinned sleeping in a cot. A baby girl with webbed fingers holding a bear to her chest. And a familiar face a serious looking Madzie and her gills on her neck staring at whoever was taking the picture.

Alec smiled fondly at the memory of the little girl. She saved his life that day and he hoped he would find her one day to thank her.

“Lightwood I heard some footsteps in the living room.”

He turned away nodding at his fellow shadowhunters searching the rooms on the first floor. He wished he had his old team. 

Jace was still under orders from Aldertree to stay off the field until he felt Jace could be trusted. Which in Alec’s opinion was stupid considering Jace had saved the man from being killed by Valentine’s men. Now Jace was Magnus’ roommate and their personal cockblocker. No one was happy about their current situation.

But the worst in all of this was finding out why Izzy had not been herself lately. He’d barged into her room one night after coming back from a date with Magnus ,and wanting to analyse every minute he’d spent with Magnus was his intention when he found his little sister sprawled on the bedroom floor clutching a pillow tightly to her body. Her hair was wet and stuck to her forehead from the sweat covering her body and her eyes smudged with their usual liner made her skin look pale. He’d fallen to his knees pulling her over his lap to check her breathing. 

She was in a haze and the second he saw the reason for her drugged up state he wrestled the box from his sister and took a page from Max's handbook and lit the damn thing on fire. He’d seen some opium overdoses while on patrol. He’d found men and women some older some barely in their 20’s sprawled on the floor with dirty needles and bloody arms. He knew the signs of someone after a hit. And from the looks of his sister she’d been taking this drug for some time. How hadn’t he noticed?

He stayed with her until she came too and hugged her tight when the craving for the drug and the pain was too much for her to bare. She wouldn't tell him who had given her the yin fen but she had promised to stop the use. Magnus was surprised to see the siblings and immediately acted once he saw Izzy in her distressed state. He had told Alec to set her one of the couches while he prepared the necessary healing potions that would heal the demon wound. Once she had fallen asleep Magnus had taken Alec’s hand into his own whispering into his ear that he would keep an eye on Izzy. That she was more than welcome to stay in his loft until she recovered.

Alec had brushed a strand of curly ebony hair away from his little sister's face smiling tightly before he turned abruptly to take Magnus face into his hands. His lips pressed against Magnus’ exhaling into the kiss feeling some ease for the first time that night. 

“Thank you Magnus. Not not just for everything you have done for my siblings but just being you. You have no idea how happy how safe you make me feel.”

His eyes followed those eyes now downcast at the compliments. He was about to say more when his phone rang. He cursed softly they had assigned him a mission for the next day and were assembling his team. He would have to make an excuse for Izzy absence.

“I'll be back tomorrow okay?”

“Okay Alexander.”

Little did he know that he would be spending a good portion of the day looking for Idris and her current hide-out.

*************************************************************************************************  
The team consisted of a young woman close to Izzy’s age who he had seen had a talent for hitting the target every time with her dagger but was a bit clumsy when it came to walking. 

A clanging sound was heard, Alec had his bow and arrow ready to fire.

“Sorry Alec I didn’t see that vase in the corner. Didn’t break it though?”

She gave him a nervous smile before continuing their patrol. He shook his head wondering if Iris had been tipped off and had already vanished with the rest of the women and children. That was until he heard the sound of what could have been a child giggling. 

He looked down at his weapon. The sharp arrow seemed even more dangerous at the idea of a little child wondering about. He placed it back in his bow turning to face the others.

"Alright everyone there are little ones here so be cautious of where you aim your weapons."

The other shadowhunter was a shorter more compact man, a little older than Alec with brown hair and grey eyes. Alec was currently not his biggest fan

Rowen scoffed," Watch out for lizard tails and clawed hands. Little monsters scurrying around like the rats-"

Alec whipped around stalking toward the shadowhunter standing by the foot of the stairs. He was less tolerant and much like the elder stuck to traditional views and habits. Some habits were hard to kick but there simply was no reason to aim harmful words toward innocent people especially children.

Alec kept his gaze cold and hard smirking at Rowen’s cocky stance faltering every second that passed. He got into his face growling,"Run your mouth like that again and I will make it my personal mission to see you reassigned to Alaska. I'm sure your ice cold heart will feel right at home."

Rowan looked as if he wanted to reply but gave a grunt as an acknowledgment to Alec's threat. He wandered toward the direction of where the kitchen was located. 

Dougal rolled her eyes, “What a tool!”

He sighed before nodding. “I agree alright so again there are children and the mothers are under  
mind control. Be cautious and- Oof!"

In perfect synchrony Dougal and Rowen had their weapons directed at Alec. Their trained steely eyes searching their surrounding for whatever had caught had caught Alec's attention.

His hand was held up a signal for them to stop what they were doing. He glanced down surprised at what had managed to catch him off guard. 

Alec felt two skinny arms around his legs. He looked down to see a cloud of brown hair with bows at the sides. A small pink scarf surrounding her neck.

"Madzie? Hey kiddo. Good to see you again."

He smiled at the little girl who gave him a small wisp of a smile before going back to pushing her face against his thigh.

He motioned for the others that it was safe. Though Rowen seemed to continue to keep a tight grip on the sword he was holding.

"Are are you alone here?"

No answer.

Alec was about to stoop down to Madzie’s level when he heard Rowen comment,"Little monster probably can't even talk."

Alec felt the small child tense. He smoothed a hand down her hair. His voice was calm and steady though if you were Izzy or Jace you could hear the sharp edge to it and they would warn the new transfer to run before Alec whooped his ass.

"I wouldn't say that word again Rowan. You know what I can do with a bow but imagine what my best buddy here Madzie will do to you. Maybe help you grow the lizard tail you want so much. Or help me zip that hole in your face closed for good."

There was laughter and an "ooh burn" comment from slowly becoming his favorite newbie Dougal and a flustered looking Rowan glaring at the back of Alec’s head.

He crouched down shocked to see big brown eyes beginning to tear up aww-oh no a wobbling chin! He wasn’t used to crying children!

The tall shadowhunter was on bended knee waving his hands gently, "Hey hey it's okay...he's just being a dummy."

'More like a fucking asshole’ but he was trying to keep it PG. 

Alec had half a mind to pound Rowan's head against the doorknob while at the same time have the oddest urge to find a toy store and buy her anything she wished. As long as she didn’t start crying.

Pearly tears seemed to be ready to pool over when she pointed a finger to her neck,"Me monster?"

Alec reached over to grasp at the tiny hand rubbing a thumb on the back of it soothingly.

"What? No see when I think of monster I think of someone mean and hurtful like that guy but I don't see a monster in front of me. No. I see I a cute little girl with the coolest bows in her hair. Like a princess.

She smiled brightly at stuttering answer. She seemed to hesitate for a second before jumping up to put her arms around Alec. His arm instinctively coming around her small back. Feeling protective instincts surge within his chest.

He was caught off guard by the small act of affection. He was used to receiving them from his siblings or recently by Magnus but he didn’t mind as long as Madzie felt safe he was happy to carry her around. She refused to let go and so she was carried on Alec's hip as she pointed and whispered where the others were.

They along with Dougal and a rather grumpy Rowen found the mothers scattered around and the children in cribs.Luckily all well fed and cared for. 

Nana Iris was apparently gone and with the help of Madzie they were able to avoid deadly traps and curses meant for lurking shadowhunters such as themselves.

Alec and the others had gathered the mothers and their children and by orders of the Clave had brought them back to the Institute. From there the mothers were questioned by other shadowhunters and Alec was left to take care of Madzie and cranky babies.Some of the babies had scaly skin. While the others had flickering eyes and webbed feet.  
In Alec's eyes they were all adorable baby warlocks. 

The building was evacuated and the Clave destroyed the demon. Once they had finished the decisions on what to do with the mothers and their children were deliberated. It was decided that the mothers’ memories of what they endured would for their own sanity be wiped clear forever. They had been clearly informed of what their child would grow up to be and that they had a choice to either give up the baby or raise it. Alec had sighed in relief when he heard that all babies would stay with their mothers and be under the protective watch of the Clave. 

The only question was what would happen to little Madzie? 

Izzy was on the floor playing with Madzie in one of the vacant rooms. She had found some toys they had used when they were kids in her closet and the little girl seemed to be at ease with his sister. Izzy appeared better, tired but more like her old self. Everything seemed to be going fine but Alec knew that there was such a thing as “too much of a good thing”. He looked up to see Izzy staring at him telling him with a nod of her head to go. That she would take care of Madzie while he had his meeting with Aldertree. The subject of the meeting being Madzie and where she would live.

**Author's Note:**

> If there were any mistakes...my bad. Whenever someone comments or leaves a kudos a Magnus gets a kiss from an Alec. Just saying. Thanks for reading!


End file.
